I Was There
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Osmosis and Drix reflect on the day Thrax nearly took Frank's life. A special tribute to those who lost a family member or friend on that eerie morning of September 11, 2001...


I Was There  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't own "Osmosis Jones".  
Rated PG for unsettling moments  
Dedicated to...well, you'll see...  
Note: This was an actual letter advertised on Christian radio stations over the holiday season. I changed it to fit the "Osmosis Jones" theme, but it' spretty much the same. Also, don't read this if you haven't seen the movie, because there is a MAJOR SPOILER in this letter. Finally, you might want to read what I typed at the bottom...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SETTING: Frank's World- Sept. 11, 2001- around 9 am  
  
"Shane!" Frank Detorri called to his daughter. "Shane, hurry!"  
Shane strode hurridly down the steps of their house. "Coming!" she said to her father, her backpack bouncing behind her. She stepped into the car, and Frank quickly pulled out of their driveway. Shane was going to be a little late for school.  
Frank sighed in shame. "I'm sorry, honey," he apologized. "I didn't mean to-"  
"It's okay, Dad," Shane reassured. "Just...try and get my lunch ready BEFORE the bus gets here next time."  
Frank nodded as he turned onto a crowded highway. The back-up must have been five miles long, with drivers cussing back and forth at each other.  
It was clear now that Shane was going to be VERY late for school, so Frank turned on the radio to block out the cussing drivers. It was a new station that had mostly music, but there were a few news coverages. "Let's see what's on," he thought aloud.  
At first, a Mariah Carey song was playing on the light rock station, but the song was quickly interupted by the morning DJ. "Hey, sorry for disturbing your tune-age," he apologized to his audience, "but I've got some very disturbing news- a commercial plane has just crashed into one of the two World Trade Center towers."  
Seeing his daughter's shocked expression, Frank reached to turn off the radio- he had already ruined Shane's day enough, and he didn't want this to ruin it more.  
Shane reached over and grabbed Frank's hand. "No, Dad," she said, calm but disturbed. "I want to listen to this."  
Frank turned it down a little to discover something very unsettling in itself- all the drivers that were cussing and honking before had stopped, and an erie silence came over the crowded highway. They must have heard the same news.  
Frank turned the radio back up. He knew that Shane needed to hear this, sooner or later. She might as well hear it now.  
As the radio DJ filled his audience in on the events of the tragedy, every listener as well as Shane and Frank cried and grieved for those in the first, and soon the second, twin tower. It was a day that no one would soon forget; as George W. Bush would say, "a new day of infamy".  
  
******************************************************  
  
City of Frank- Sept. 11, 2001- around 11 pm  
  
A lone brain cell was working overtime in the mayor's workplace. He had finished his business for the night, but he still felt a little... unsettled.  
He remembered the loss he felt on Frank's day of infamy- the cells on the saliva boat, the cells working in the nasal dam, the cells in the hypothalamus gland. He fealt so torn apart from the events from about a month ago.  
Then, he got an idea.  
He turned on his computer and started typing a short letter. He then sent the letter to everyone on the mayor's workplace and immunity force listing via e-mail. By morning, everyone would have his special commentary.  
  
******************************************************  
  
City of Frank- Spet. 12, 2001- around 7 am  
  
While Osmosis Jones was brushing his teeth and Drix was polishing his covering, the words "YOU HAVE E-MAIL" were flashing on their computer screen.   
Drix just happened to notice this, as he was sitting near the computer at the time. "Hey, Jones!" he notified Ozzie. "It looks like you have an e-mail!"  
Ozzie walked out of the bathroom, clean teeth and fresh breath (minty, I suppose). "Thanks, Drix," he thanked his partner, sitting down and clicking the screen. "Let's see what we've got in the in-box today."  
Ozzie clicked on an e-mail called "A Letter of Gratitude". When the page was fully loaded,  
he quickly skimmed the content.   
Suddenly, Ozzie stopped reading and printed out the e-mail. He thought that Drix and Leah should read this.   
Drix was a little confused. "What is it, Jones?" he asked his partner, concerned.   
Ozzie handed Drix the printed e-mail. "I gotta show you this," he said as he began to read the letter to his comrade...  
  
  
  
"TO THE CELLS OF THE CITY OF FRANK:  
  
"You say you'll never forget where you were or what you were doing when you heard the distressing news of the attack of 'the Red Death'. Well, neither will I.  
"I was with the white blood cell cop pursuing the virus. I held his feet steady on the brakes and his hands firmly on the stearing wheel of his patrol car, giving him the strength to carry on the chase.  
"I was with his cold pill accomplice. I reassured him and gave him a feeling of confidence, making sure he knew that everything was going to be alright.  
"I was with the mayor's aide as she was overtaken and taken hostage by the virus. I made sure to calm her, letting her know that help was on the way.  
"I was with the mayor as he watched the city crumble beneath his feet.  
"I was even with the virus as he executed his evil plan.  
  
"I was with the immunity task force and the brain security force.  
"I was with every cell, in every building, in every part of the body.  
"I was with the crew on the crashed saliva boat, the workers in the nasal dam, and the supervisors in the hypothalamus. I watched as they were overtaken by the virus and killed, leaving their families worried and devastated.  
"I was with you when you heard the horrible news of the viral attack. I made sure ahead of time that you were ready for a tragedy of this proportion.  
  
"I did not place you on the saliva boat, in the nasal dam, or in the hypothalamus that day, but if I did, would you have been ready? Would you have stepped aside and let the city be overtaken, or would you have risked your life to possibly save the city?  
"That fateful day was not your day of sacrafice, but one day, yours will come. Will you be ready? Trust me, and you can be sure that when your day comes, you will be ready to go.  
  
"Remember...  
"I love you.  
  
"Frank Detorri."  
  
  
  
Ozzie's nucleus was beating hard within his chest and Drix could hardly speak. They had never under appreciated the day of Thrax's attack (no cell in Frank would!), but this commentary made this event all the more clear to them.  
Ozzie got out his cell phone and dialed Leah's office number. "Hey, Leah," he said when she picked up, "did you get an e-mail?"  
"Yeah, Ozzie," she said, reading her e-mail. "It kind of hits you right there, doesn't it?"  
Ozzie swallowed hard. He remembered everything he felt- dedication to his job to protect Frank, fear of being killed by Thrax, anger that no one believed him about Thrax, more fear of losing Drix, Leah, and...most of all, Frank.  
"Ozzie?" Leah said, hoping he would answer. "Ozzie? Ozzie, are you there?!"  
Ozzie blinked, getting back to reality. "What?!"  
"I said that the e-mail was kinda... you know, touching. Kinda hit that spot, you know?"  
Ozzie nodded. "Yeah," he said, looking at Drix. "Yeah, it did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, as you can guess, this is a dedication to those who lost a family member or close friend in the events of September 11, 2001. Sorry that it's kind of late; I needed the time to think of something good, and well...here it is.  
  
Also, I'd like to say this to those of you who like my stories:  
In times of despair, I use humor to hide my true feelings. When I laugh, and when I see others laughing, I feel better about life and whatever's going on around me. As much as this goes against what I have felt about writing fanfiction, I thought that this time I should be open with my readers about my feelings, and my feelings about September 11th are the same as any American- devastaion.  
I don't like to use despair as a basis for my fanfiction, because people end up being sad and weepy, and I really don't like to see that. To avoid that, I use humor.   
HAPPY fanfiction + HAPPY reviewers = HAPPY me. Simple.  
I wanted to apologize by giving you my masterpiece dedicated to those who are in more despair than I will ever be. It's the least I can do.  
Thank you for taking your time to read this.   
  
Brilliant Thinker  
  
PS- I like polls, and I like to hear from my readers, so for you "Osmosis Jones" fans out there, which of the following would you be the most interested in?  
  
A: Ozzie and Leah on a date  
B: Drix on his day-off  
C: mild Thrax romance  
D: a parody of any movie or TV show (G, PG, or PG-13 only; I don't do R or NC-17)  
E: Ozzie vs. another disease  
F: a new story with a few new characters  
  
Thankies! :) 


End file.
